spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Keika You/Story
Keika You's perspective and experiences in the Spiritpact series. Spiritpact Keika You is asleep at his fortune telling stall on a city street. A woman asks for her fortune but instead he comments on her appearance and business prospects and is comically kicked as a result. He finishes for the day and carries his large tablet home saying that at some point his family had money, too. He see’s a friend and says he would rather not tell her fortune since she wouldn’t believe him anyway. He follows her gaze as she notices a car which carries a white haired man within. He asks his friend what happened to her usual personality when she appears smitten at the prospect of having a tie with him and Keika puts it down to her being on her menopause, before bracing himself for her angry response. Resuming walking, he thinks if his family honor, where his ancestors were honored by the Emperor as the best exorcists in the world before sighing that his generation, specifically himself have sunk to the level of fortune tellers. Since his fortune telling isn’t sufficient for a living wage Keika also works as a computer repair contractor at Keika’s Computer Repair Shop where he brushes off a work accomplice’s presumed request, telling him he is not reading his fortune as its his day off. He is instead asked to fix his laptop. Since he sometimes cannot afford parts for repairs, he takes to salvaging them in secret from the neighbourhood garbage disposal site. At night as he searches for parts, he becomes aware someone else is present and looks to come across a man engaging a supernatural entity in combat. He witnesses a young girl with jagged teeth and gleaming violet red eyes battling a white haired man who attacks with a glowing spherical orb of pale blue energy atop his finger. Keika yells out in surprise drawing their attention. Being noticed, Keika shakes as he tries to explain that he couldn’t help shouting. Keika answers the man that his name is You Keika, and shares that he speaks several languages and praises the incredibly realistic CG assuming what he’s seeing is a movie being shot. He is told by the man that he must have some ability since he can see the woman with them and he is asked his name. Keika tells him it and assumes he is a Korean actor called Song Jungi and says it must be tough being a Korean actor. Whilst trying to absorb what he’s seeing, his nervous small talk is cut short when the evil spirit girl commands them both to shut up before firing a large ball of red energy at Keika. Surprised, he can only raise his arm in self-defence before being saved when the man appears in front to knock aside the projectile. Keika has fallen to the ground in shock but is unharmed as harmless embers of the attack float down around him and Keika asks him what magic that was just now. He hears of that specific magic being able to shatter the soul of an ordinary person and simply gazes at him and he is told to hurry up and get out of here. The man does tell him he will remember his name which gives Keika pause, and tells him his, Tanmoku Ki. The evil spirit has fled and Keika gets up and uses inappropriate hand gestures behind Tanmoku's back, viewing him as acting all high and mighty whilst seeing him as little more than a Youkai exterminator. Keika assures himself of his families prestige and that despite his appearance he would have been cool in the past, before pausing that is if his parents hadn’t of died. He contemplates this before he then notices that Tanmoku has left, and remarks that he could have at least said bye. Keika walks back alone, wondering what is he doing with himself. Right now the most important things to him are money, status, and making connections. He feels if he were a different person he would no longer have to think such miserable thoughts. He thinks if he were reincarnated, he is certain things will definitely be different than they are now. He turns round to see the bright lights of a lorry coming straight towards him. His first action upon regaining consciousness is to check his reflection, he finds that he has indeed been reincarnated, thinking he would be a ‘hot guy’ but is delighted with his sleek handsome younger appearance with pale skin. Upon being told by Tanmoku who is also present with him that he has died, he enthusiastically says he remembers him and tells the “pseudo-sorcerer’ to knock off the jokes.He is then shown his physical body right there in the room with them covered on a hospital bed as his spirit form weeps waterfalls of tears and vows his revenge on the driver. Keika steps out his room into the hospital corridors to see the news reports on a TV that early morning he was killed and he chastises everyone involved with his death, cursing them and generally frothing with indignation. This display is fully reversed when a photo of himself appears on TV and it fills him with an immense sense of joy. Hands together with a face of bliss, Keika serenely remarks that he is on TV and thrilled he moves closer as he notes for the first time in his life he is on TV, but also the last time as a cascade of tears suddenly flow down. It suddenly dawns on him and startled he turns aghast to Tanmoku to ask about reparations, he wonders what money he will get since it was a fatal accident. When Tanmoku tells him that since he has no relatives, his pay out will probably be donated to the traffic accident relief fund, Keika instantly explodes in a draconic rage with a stream of fire bursting out his mouth. Though he is then disconsolate at learning it’s the most money he’s ever had but wont be able to see or touch it, milliseconds later he is also ecstatic that the money can be used to help other since he hasn’t done it enough before. He spins round rapidly on the floor thrilled that he can be able to do such a thing. Exhausted after these displays, Keika lies on the hospital waiting area floor staring upwards. He breathes deeply as Tanmoku asks him if he feels better after that. Keika says he still can’t understand it all, he enquires about when people die pondering whether their faces get all creepy and scary but notes that his face is beautiful. Specifically like it’s in a photo with the beautiful skin filter on. After hearing Tanmoku explain that when they die people assume the version of themselves when they were most happiest, Keika tells him he remembers this is him from when he was in middle school, when he shined the brightest and had the most fun. Keika fondly remembers his parents from that time together extending their hands to him as he in turn reaches out to them. In his mind he mentions his Dad and Mom, yet coming back to his senses he is holding Tanmoku’s face in his hands. He doesn’t react when Tanmoku holds his arms and places them on the floor, but he tells Tanmoku to leave him alone when he asks if he’s delusional even in sprit form and then asks why he’s hanging around him anyway. He blushes slightly as Tanmoku leans closer to tell Keika he wants him to be his spirit shadow. He is told that he was born with naturally strong spiritual powers hence why he is able to remain as a spirit after physical death. In his former life he was also able to see those shadows. As Keika understands it, he asks if he exists in the threshold between shadow and light which is the case, though with his death he can only stay in this world for seven days. He is then offered the chance to become Tanmoku’s spirit shadow to have a chance at remaining in this world, but reaches for his outstretched hand just to slap it away and dismiss the offer on account he would just be working under him. Keika tells him he always liked observing people anyway and has no intention of letting himself be pushed around by a stranger even if he’s dead. He continues stating that Tanmoku must be crazy and since he’s dead he’s not afraid of anyone. These words are re-evaluated when he aggressively punches the glass pane of the hospital window to find his fist, arm and then entire body pass straight through. He immediately calls for Tanmoku to help him stating that he’ll die if he falls from here before realising that in his new spirit state he can in fact float. He enjoys himself immensely as he flies through the air and sings parts of songs as Tanmoku oversees him. Keika returns inside then spends some time hands against the wall with this head partially through it. He proceeds to wriggle his posterior to help communicate to Tanmoku that he’s not depressed about his circumstances he is just waiting for his chance, the chance to be reincarnated into another physical body. He explains his plan is simple, that living things have a homing instinct and looking to the nearby maternity ward he see’s his chance to be reincarnated from a pregnant woman. He is dragged off protesting with his arms flailing by Tanmoku before being pushed against the wall and being subdued by an overbearing Tanmoku. Although there is the certainty that he could disappear and turn into an evil spirit when the seven days expires, he simply leans back with his head going through the wall and pretending that he cannot hear anything and that maybe Tanmoku should try speaking up. On the other side of the wall his partially appearing eyed closed face considers that a good kid like him would never become an evil spirit and that Tanmoku is just trying to scare him into working for him. He opens his eyes, where to his sheer terror there is a demonic spirit glowering right over him, he returns straight to his side of the wall crying out there’s a spirit with his arms and legs flailing wildly in panic before turning round to see it. His view flips to the other extreme upon noticing that it is little girl and he cheerfully offers her a lollipop, banana and then durian fruit. He is defended from a huge blast of energy from the evil spirit but allowed to be blown out the window where he can observe from a safe distance Tanmoku in front of the evil spirit. He notes her power and that he was blown away by her loud voice alone. He recognises her from the garbage disposal site from before but is aware her strength has increased and wonders if that “Korean psuedo-star” will be okay. He oversees Tanmoku engage the spirit girl but finds himself enveloped by a red fog that binds his wrists in the air and he wonders what it is as it begins to cover him with red patches beginning on his hands. He tries to get Tanmoku’s attention who is being attacked by the evil spirit girl, and addressing him as ‘sorcerer’ he tells him to look that he’s being possessed. He asks the mist where it’s taking him as he is rapidly transported away before disappearing into the night sky. The mist brings him crashing into the earth like a meteor and leaves him within the small crater. He looks up to find himself confronted by a sea of red mist like spirits with eyes and who are capable of speech and backs away. Keika keeps his cool saying good evening to them all as they contemplate amongst themselves whether to eat him for his spiritual power. He then hears from the spirit girl that he is to be used as bait to lure Tanmoku so they can gather his greater power. Keika’s response to the spirits sinister laughing is to hungrily ask if its like the elixir of immortality, he continues his joyous reaction thanking the confused evil spirit for her information and since he’s also lacking in power offers to help her carry out this plan. He walks off in his own way assuring them Tanmoku won’t suspect him and he will bring him to them right away, and leaves attack preparations to them. Keika is seen running through the woods and notices Tanmoku drop down from the sky in front of him, he tells him he escaped by being smart and quick. He is then offered Spirit binding bands to stop him turning into an evil spirit but again declines them thinking Tanmoku is again trying to get him to work for him. Upon hearing Tanmoku tell him truly that he intends to punish the evil spirits himself included, that’s seemingly does work and afraid he lowers his face and offers his hand for the binding band ring. The reality is that this appearance of Keika running through the woods and being found by Tanmoku was a very convincing act by the evil spirit girl, the real Keika is in fact imprisoned high in the air by the red mist, wriggling to little avail to free himself. The real Keika tells Tanmoku that he doesn’t care of he becomes an evil spirit and he’d rather be dead than be used by the likes of him. He notes the spirits are strong as they all launch their ambush on Tanmoku when he moves to rescue him, and from his view is thrown a ring by him. He's confused as to why he's been given this and asks him if Tanmoku’s asking him to marry him. When told to become Tanmoku’s spirit shadow he exclaims he hasn’t seen the contract and accuses him of just wanting to use him as his spirit shadow for the rest of his life. Despite his aversion to the idea of the pact, he does call for Tanmoku when he sees’s a large ball of ghostly energy drop on him. He is told by Tanmoku that he doesn’t need a weak spirit worrying about him and if he really doesn’t want to accept the pact he can do what he wants and be punished with the rest of the sprits. Keika apprehensively tells him that he can’t be serious and then tells him to wait, he’ll try putting on the ring and he does attempt to join his bound hands. Keika successfully manages to attach the ring just before being fully consumed by the red must, and his eyes open wide emanating a bright light blue that bursts forth dispelling the possessive force and blasting the spirits apart with a column of blue spiritual energy. He appears behind Tanmoku as he approaches the spirit girl in her true form and is thrilled since he feels a hundred times more energetic after that incident. He appears hurt seeing what seems to be Tanmoku somewhat heartlessly send a pleading girl spirit to the afterlife, despite her pleas. Keika sorrowfully notes that the purification as like an execution and he reaches after Tanmoku as he walks away telling him that she was just a kid and that he could have given her another chance. Keika stands small and subdued until Tanmoku places his fingers to his forehead to show him visions of the girl as a woman murdering people in her past life and he is shocked to learn they were the same. Keika thinks about what just occurred and twiddles his fingers thinking to himself before saying he forced him to become his spirit shadow earlier then calls out Tanmoku for avoiding him by answering his phone. He then hears that they have their first job together, and it involves travelling to the airport. Navigation Category:Synopsis